


A Good Time To Be Hiking

by Ram_N_Bunny



Category: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica
Genre: Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nudity, Nursing, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_N_Bunny/pseuds/Ram_N_Bunny
Summary: Lighthearted romantic comedy. Tuomas Holopainen has a hiking accident and is nursed back to health by his new love





	A Good Time To Be Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> The character representations in this story are entirely fictional and bear no resemblance to the real people (we hope)

‘It was a good day to be hiking, and I’m really good at hiking.’ Tuomas announced proudly to himself as he reached the top of the hillside. He had left his home just before the sun began to rise and had not stopped walking until he reached the very peak of the hillside. The sun was at its highest point in the sky indicating it was around noon. 

Time for a spot of lunch Tuomas thought as he lowered himself onto the ground and began rummaging through his backpack for the sandwich he had prepared before he left. The view was breath-taking; he had hiked so far up the hill that all he saw was the top of the forest canopy as far as the eye could see. 

Tuomas stood and brushed the crumbs off his jacket, he would camp here tonight so he could be up bright and early to see the sun rise. He imagined the view would be magnificent from up here, but before he would set up camp there was no harm in making the most of the warm sun and decided to sunbath for an hour or two. After all he was rather tired from the many hours of hiking.

Standing up, he pulled out a blanket from his back pack Toumas laid it flat on the ground, removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt folded them neatly and placed them on the blanket. Next he unfastened the many buckles of his trousers and lowered them from his waist revealing his extremely tiny and tight, red lucky lycra trunks. They were way too small for his slender frame and exaggerated every curve and bulge of his crotch and buttocks. The one he always wore when he went hiking. As Tuomas raised his leg to slide through the material of his trousers to remove them from his ankle, his foot became lodged in one of the many buckles and straps adorning the trousers. ‘Perhaps not the best choice of trousers for hiking, but god I look gorgeous’ was the only thought that entered his mind split seconds after attempting to yank his foot free, causing him to lose balance, and disappear head first down the steep slope.

 

Tony stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, not bothering to wipe dry his wet skin, but allowing the water drops to drip from his hair down his lean back. Walking up to the basin he leaned both hands on either side and looked up into the mirror above. He looked tired, even though he had secluded himself here in his cabin deep in the forest after his divorce, the peace that nature offered did not cure his broken heart. 

“Why Dana?!” Tony shouted slamming his clenched fist onto the basin. “Dana, Dana! DANAAAAAAAA-AAAHHHHHH!” Tony screamed as the ceiling collapsed onto the bathroom floor causing a dust cloud to fill the room.

Tony coughed, waving his hand in front of him. The dust cloud began to settle revealing a handsome stranger dangling by red speedos from a beam that had broken in.

“Eeep!” He squealed jumping back, holding his hands over his nipples to cover himself. The body didn’t move but continued to hang like a rag doll. Tony lowered his hands and bravely stepped forward, approaching the body. 

“Uh hum!” Tony cleared his throat loudly as he tapped the stranger on the shoulder to get his attention. The stranger stirred slightly and let out a moan. Thank goodness, he’s still alive! Tony let out a sigh of relief and stepped closer to look at the almost naked male dangling before him but he couldn’t quite see his face. The man’s long tousled wavy black hair had fallen over his face and Tony gingerly reached out and pushed his hair aside to reveal the man’s gorgeous face. Tony’s hand flew to his lips to stop himself gasping at the beauty before him. He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, pale snow white skin against his black curls and strong dark features accessorised with a thick moustache and chin stubble. Tony secretly wished the man before him would wake up so he could see the colour of his eyes. 

The beam above creaked getting Tony’s attention, as he looked up the beam cracked, breaking at an angle dislodging the stranger’s speedo causing him to tumble onto Tony, sending the pair crashing onto the floor on top of eachother. 

Tony felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he became very aware of the stranger’s bare chest against his, pinning him on the bathroom floor. 

 

The impact of hitting the fall caused Tuomas’ eyes to flutter open. The world was spinning and out of focus and his whole body throbbed. Rubbing his eyes, his vision came to focus on a pair of shimmering hazel eyes and his body became very aware of his bare body against other. Startled, Tuomas scurried off the male body beneath him only to feel a sharp pain searing through his leg. Sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth Toumas clutched his leg to his body.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The sexy man in the towel quickly rushed over to him. “You’re hurt. Let me help you.” 

Before Tuomas could protest the man scooped him up, one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders and carefully began stepping out of the bathroom. Tuomas peered up at his rescuer, he was handsome. Wavy auburn hair, deep hazel eyes and a neatly trimmed goatee framed his angular jawline. The man looked down and their eye locked for a split second before Tuomas turned away, cheeks burning from being caught staring. 

Tuomas was carried through a cosy wooden cabin and into a bedroom and carefully placed on a soft double bed.

“Let me get you some ice.” The stranger spoke as he left the room. Tuomas’ eyes wandered around the room and settled on a picture frame on the bedside table. It was of his handsome carer and a beautiful woman. An unnerving feeling settled in his stomach as Tuomas gathered that this woman must be his carer’s, although he could not escape the notion that he had seen her somewhere before. Ashamed of himself for staring at the picture of the stranger in a way that made his heart flutter, he comforted himself by embracing his arms. It was at this moment that he became acutely aware that he was almost naked.

The carer re-entered the room, still wearing nothing but a towel. With an ice pack in hand, first aid kit in another, he knelt on the floor beside the bed.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked. 

“My ankle.” Tuomas pointed towards his leg as he tried to move it but ended up wincing in pain. The stranger reached up and gripped his foot professionally and moved it in a clockwise motion. Tuomas bit his lip trying not to scream out loud.

“I think it’s just a sprain.” The stranger placed the ice pack on Tuomas’ swollen ankle and held it in place for him. Tuomas winced at the freezing pack chilling his swollen ankle and withdrew away.

“Please try to relax and let me help you.” reassured the stranger as he placed a strong hand firmly but comfortingly on Tuomas’s bare thigh.

Tuomas’s eyes visibly widened at the touch. He felt a rush of blood and emotions shoot like a bullet to his groin and instantly felt crushing pressure within his trunks.

“A…Are you not cold?” Tuomas stuttered half scared and half hoping the stranger hadn’t notice the change in shape on his crotch.

“Oh uh…” The handsome stranger looked down at his body forgetting he was still in his towel. “I’m fine, no need to worry about me. What’s your name?”

“T..Tarja… No I mean… T… Tarja… Oh god, I’m sorry” Tuomas stammered. Tony gently placed a finger over Tuomas’ lips to silence him.

“it’s ok. I know you’ve had quite a shock, you’re probably not thinking too clearly. Just rest for a little while. I will fix up some dinner and you can get some sleep until it’s ready. I’ll see you very soon Tarja” The stranger placed the throw at the foot of the bed over Toumas and tucked him in before leaving the room.

“Fuck!” Thought Tuomas scraping his nails down his face. “How did I screw that up so much?” Tuomas was flushed red with embarrassment, but managed to console himself a little in that he was extremely tired and most likely in a state of shock. In fact, after a little sleep perhaps his peculiar feelings for this handsome stranger would have disappeared. Tuomas’ eyes closed very quickly and he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
